Obama
Obama Learn Culture: * Shamisen class - learn from a Geisha lady (ask Vin) * Kyudo Dojo (undou kouen) - Japanese Archery (ask Frank/Joanna) * Food culture museum - can make traditional Wakasa-laquered chopsticks and washi paper * Fisherman’s Wharf ** Souvenirs, fresh fish ** Boat tour * Japanese Classes - weekly classes with cool, old women (ask Vin) Entertainment * Karaoke ** Shalala ** Uta Hime * Pachinko - for all you gamblers out there * Batting Cage * Arcade - where all the cool kids hang out Health * Hama no Yuu - onsen / bathhouse; best in the winter * Obama Hospital - they speak a little English * Drug Stores ** Taiyoodo ** Yutaka ** Aoki * Hair Salon ** Denim Hair Salon ** Barber Sports * Sports center - basketball court, tennis court, open field * Gym - weights (small but does the job), ping pong, indoor basketball, soft volleyball (10,000 yen for 6 months membership...SO CHEAP!) * Nishizu indoor pool * Wakasa General Park - for your inner child; has a mountainous sort-of golf course too * Fukui University - volleyball club (other sports clubs might be possible to join), baseball field, soccer field, tennis court * Obama Tennis club - legend has it there is a 100 yr old grandpa who kicks ass Volunteer * Fukui University English Club - great, friendly and energetic students (ask Vin) * Monthly Obama English Club at Green Cafe - the one English club where all the local Obama ALTs come together with young and old Japanese speakers * Tsuruga Orphanage - play games and activities with awesome kids (ask Frank/Vin) * Tsuruga Animal Shelter - walk dogs when you need a lovable friend Useful * City Library - closed Mondays; good for studying * Prefectural Library * Laundromat - when your clothes need a good drying during winter * Fukui Bank * Obama Station * City Hall * Post office (3 locations) * Catholic Church * Softbank - for your cellphone * Obama IC Expressway - leads toward Kyoto or Tsuruga * Arts Theatre - where most local events are held Hiking spots / Scenic Spots: * Obama Beach - nice to watch the sunset or take a walk * Obama Park - nice to walk around and relax; have a barbecue * Temples/Shrines - monks and random foreigners studying there ** Myoutsuuji (temple) - made by the same architect as Kyoto’s Kinkakuji ** Jinguuji ** Myourakuji * Obama Castle ruins - actually a nice spot to chill * Sotomo Tours - boat tour of Obama’s beautiful nature and sea * Sancho-machi Streetscape - famous for its old school architecture feel * Natural water spring * Angel Scenic Drive - drive north along the coast towards Rainbow Line; some breathtaking views Yum yum: * Fast Food ** McDonalds ** Moss Burger ** Sukiya (Donburi/Curry) * Chinese ** 567 - Taiwanese Restaurant - cheap, delicious, and pretty authentic ** Oshou - Chinese Restaurant - for the quick fix * Korean ** Omoni - open late night, izakaya-ish * Sushi/Fish ** Yamato sushi - Conveyor belt sushi, try the aburi-tamago ** Kanematsu - fish dishes, sashimi, fish for sale ** Special sushi place - for the real experience and connoisseurs ** Fisherman’s Wharf　- fish for sale, fresh sushi, fish products, etc. * Soup/Tonkatsu/Donburi ** Yamato (restaurant) - Udon/Soba/Tonkatsu - has really good fried chicken ** Tom Tom - Giant tonkatsu / soba restaurant - pretty cheap and big portions ** Japanese Restaurant - standard Japanese * Western ** Tomato & Onion - Japanese style hamburgers, only place where you can get a lot of veggies (salad bar) ** Cheese/Italian restaurant - run by a Japanese guy who lived in Italy for 4 years and is fluent in Italian; small and reservations are needed; best wine ** Irifune - Japanese style hamburgers, gratin is the best ** Omurice - friendly cook, has other japanese/western foods * Udon/Ramen ** Marukame Udon - cheap, fast, yummy ** Hachiban Ramen - decent ramen chain ** Hamachan Ramen - when you’re drunk and hungry ** 162 Ramen restaurant * Other ** Koteya - Okonomiyaki - bring your friends ** 99 Obama Curry - friendly owner, try the tandoori chicken ** Hama no yuu (bath house / onsen) - for before or after your bath ** Ice cream parlor - best ice cream and shakes ** Akiyoshi - yakitori ** Kitchen Boo - buffet at the University for ￥１５００ * Cafes: ** River Cafe - “We love River since 1989” ** Green Cafe - chill atmosphere to relax and talk, great drinks, food, and desserts (good date place) ** Kokoro Bakery - beautiful building, fresh bread made from Spain-imported oven ** Bonnecura (Obama Beach location) - amazing Vietnamese style sandwich ** Sweet Garden - cakes, pastries, and baked goods ** Station Cafe - cakes, cakes and pastries ** Cafe Mercado - italian style, western atmosphere, amazing waffles ** Antique Cafe - desserts, coffee, and lots of random antiques ** Iseya - home of the Obama’s famous “kudzumanju” * Other ** Taiyaki Store - yummy fish shaped bread goodness filled with sweet potato, etc. ** AKAO - bread stuffed with random things ** Oz’s Kebab - Halal food truck run by a Turkish that comes around on the weekends: comes to the Obama City Mama Store parking lot ** Takoyaki/yakisoba stand - sometimes in front of Nishizu Mama Store Libations: * Bonnecura (Obama City location) - when you really just need a drink; nice place to bring friends too; good southeast asian style food * Italian food / bar ** Manmaya - clean and nice to bring friends ** Leon ** Italian Bar near moss * Chicken bar - karaage and beers...what more do you need? * Ton ton - Typical izakaya style (bring friends) * Minion Darts Bar * Hotaru (firefly) - the sign makes it look like a bug extermination place * Yamada-kun - near the university Shopping: * Electronics/DVD Rental ** 100man Volt - all the electronics you’ll need; you also get your internet here ** place near shoe store ** Tsutaya - DVD rental * Clothes ** Shimamura ** Jack ** Shoe store * Books ** Sanyodo Bookstore * 100 Yen ** 100 yen store ** Seria * Home improvement / Furniture ** Ayahadio ** Komeri * Car ** Autobacs * Bike ** Takai cycle center * Souvenirs ** Farmer’s Market ** Fisherman’s Market * Other ** Genky - like a small Walmart ** Pinnochio - Toy store * Music Store ** Yamaha * Sports Stores ** Murakami Grocery/other * Mama Store (3 locations - Yamate, City, West) * Sato * Youth * Farmer’s market (Obama IC rest stop) - support the locals * Hana Liquor World - essential for survival * A-Coop Convenience Stores * Lawson (2 locations) - try karaage-kun (or the fruit sandwich?) * Family Mart (3 locations) - fried chicken is good here * Ministop (2 locations) - best ice cream Events * Omizu okuri (March) - Come watch some suspiciously white-hooded monks carry some water with torches; biggest and most famous festival in Obama; (Kyuudo members have an opportunity to carry a large tree on fire after a tournament) * Obama fireworks (August) * Obon festival (September) - parade to celebrate ancestors; people carrying floats to the local temples * Nishizu/Umpin festival (May) - parade to celebrate the goodness that Obama is; groups playing flutes and drums around Umpin/Nishizu area and dragon dances